Captain Cannonball
by TheFABFive2015
Summary: TAG 2015. Virgil clearly loves going down that chute to Thunderbird Two, but was he quite so happy on his first test run?


Ooooh, I'm on a roll here! I was going to wait until the weekend to post this, but then thought - hey, it's finished, so let's get it up!

Now, I'm sure I'm not the only one who loves the launch sequences in TAG 2015. I mean, seriously - wow! And the music is brilliant too.

Then I got to thinking (yes, I know how dangerous that can be!), and realized that, out of all the boys, it's Virgil who faces the most challenging ride.

I mean, Scott goes down in his nifty elevator, while Alan gets to sit on a nice, comfy couch, and Gordon just runs to the nearest stairs. At least, I _think_ that's how he gets to the pod bay. I don't think that sequence has been shown in any episodes - yet! Either that, or the little imp just moves too fast for anyone to see him.

But Virgil? No, _he's_ shot head first down a chute, and only sees where he's going when his harness flips him over!

I've got to admit, though, I _love_ that smile on his face as he gets ready to swing himself through Thunderbird Two's hatch. It's so adorable!

So, here's where the dangerous combination of too much thinking time, plus plot bunnies, plus mid season break comes into play. What might he have thought when he first saw and heard what Brains had come up with? I'm not sure if he'd have been quite so enthusiastic as he is now!

With that in mind, here's my idea on how that first test run for him might have gone... along with why he loves it so much now.

Next up will be a story for all those who can't wait to see Virgil painting - something I really hope we'll see in the second half of the series. But for now - enjoy!

* * *

Captain Cannonball

Virgil stared at the hologram in front of him. Turned wide, incredulous eyes towards his eldest brother. Back at the hologram. Back to Scott. Then, after a few false starts, he found his voice, and dragged it through his mouth.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

The grin on Scott's face turned to a startled frown. In _his_ eyes, the launch ride for Thunderbird Two was every kid's dream come true. He'd expected excitement! Enthusiasm! Maybe even that little happy dance his brother did when he nailed a tricky sonata, and... well, no. No, he had _not_ expected this.

Tracing the schematics he'd just seen with his finger, Virgil was shaking his head again. Still frowning too, clearly _not_ a happy camper. Even if he couldn't see why, Scott knew it was time for big brother to put all thoughts of ' _damn_ , _I wish I had that ride instead of him!'_ envy to one side, and try to find out.

"Aww, come on, Virg! It looks _great_! I mean, think how much fun you'll have, swinging off those handbars!"

Uh-oh. 'The Look' had now taken full residence on Virgil's face. The one that silently questioned his brother's sanity, and serious doubts that they were actually related.

"Well, since _you're_ so excited about it, Scott, why don't we do a swap?" he asked at last, in the tone that matched 'The Look' to utter perfection. "Yeah, _I'll_ take _your_ nice, safe, normal elevator, and _you_ can be cannonballed down _that_!"

Studying the 'that' in question, Scott had to admit he was starting to see his point. Being turned into a human cannonball was fine for an ex Air Force pilot, who could pull ten g's without batting an eyelid. But for a quieter, mellower soul like his brother... well, yes, now he could understand the uncertainty in Virgil's eyes. From that alone, Scott grew more serious too, sliding a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

"If it was anyone other than Brains who'd come up with this, Virg, I'd be saying the same thing, but... well, you know Brains. He'd never, _ever_ , give dad the go ahead for these schematics unless he was sure that every single part of it was safe."

Put like that, of course, Virgil couldn't help but agree with him. Just not quite convincingly enough for either of them to feel happy about.

"I know that, Scott... I know _all_ of that."

Running a hand through his hair, leaving it even tuftier than usual, Virgil then sighed - clearly torn between his personal doubts and his father's humdinger of a plan. A life changing proposal for all of them, that had thrown his own hopes for the future completely off track.

"But if dad's serious about setting up this rescue organization, we'll have to make these launches as fast as we can, and... well, this _is_ the quickest."

Now it was Scott's turn to frown again. From the war of emotions on his brother's face, he realized he hadn't considered that either, and... aww, _damn it_!

Just a few weeks ago, his brother had been all set to shine at some of the most prestigious institutions in the world. A naturally gifted engineer, both MIT and NASA had been all too ready to make the best use of his talents. But with their father's intentions to set up International Rescue, those offers, and many others besides, had been politely declined. And even if he was too loyal to his father to say it aloud, Scott knew how much the loss of those opportunities had hurt.

Instead, his brother was now facing a life's calling that would put that life at constant risk - starting with this test run that had left him even more unsettled. And as he sensed the start of a guilt trip that wasn't going to help either of them, he knew he had to stop it.

"Yes, it is, Virg... that's why we need you to do this test run, just to see if everything works... and I know you must be feeling nervous about it... God knows, I was shaking like a leaf when I went on my first test flight. But remember, Brains has been working on this for _months_ , running every simulation he can think of to make sure it's safe."

The start of a tentative smile told him the tides of doubt were starting to turn, but... well, no harm in a rallying hug to help turn it a bit faster. A bit more brotherly encouragement wouldn't do any harm either.

"And I'll be following you down, Virg, every step of the way. If there's _any_ sign of a problem, even if your harness doesn't fit right, I'll abort the run, and we'll take this straight back to Brains... okay?"

To his relief, and surely his brother's too, the smile on Virgil's face was full and unstrained now. Even as he glanced back at those schematics again, so was the quiet determination in his voice.

"Okay, let's do this. Oh, and Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"Just be ready to catch me, okay?"

Grinning too, Scott met this flash of brotherly humour with one of equal brilliance.

"I'll have my old catcher's mitt all ready."

 _'Yeah, like that's gonna stop the Great Flying Virgil._ '

Watching his brother head towards the traditional route to their hangar bays, Virgil then sighed as he glanced around the den. Left alone, and with several minutes to think about what he was about to do, he could feel those earlier nerves start to return. Without Scott around to do it for him, the perfect way to make them stop was already drawing him towards it. To the romantic part of his soul, it almost felt like destiny.

Still smiling, Virgil ran his fingers over the rocket that stood so tall, and proud beside her gantry. Whatever her crew must have felt as they'd heard the last few moments of that countdown... well, yes, he was feeling it too. And speaking of countdowns... well, the one for his first test flight had just reached its own point of no return.

"Okay, Virgil, I'm all set down here. Away you go."

Taking a deep breath, then just a couple more, Virgil turned and settled himself against the painting that had just inspired him. Bit down a wince of unease as he felt himself being tipped backwards. Already, he found himself lying in a new, unnatural position. And this was just the start of it.

Just as quickly, though, the security of his harness was snapping into place around him. However odd it felt, to be cradled in all this machinery... yes, he had to admit there was also a greater sense of comfort in its solidity. And, just as he knew he would, Scott was already checking in on him.

"Virg? How are you doing? Are you okay?"

Rolling his eyes, Virgil still felt himself smile in appreciation for his brother's concern. Just five seconds in, and Scott was already at all out cluck.

"Yeah, Scott... yeah, I'm fine... so far, so good."

"Yeah, you're looking good here too. Okay, rollover manoeuvre coming up in twenty seconds... nineteen... eighteen..."

"...seventeen... sixteen..." Virgil counted to himself, taking another deep breath as he felt another surge of adrenalin prepare him for... well, God knew what. In every sense, this was a first for humankind. No one else had ever done this before, and... yeah, now _that_ was a comforting thought.

In the end, though, the turn that moved him from his back onto his stomach was reassuringly smooth. The harness around him, too, still held him in place with surprising comfort. And for the first time during this test run, he was starting to enjoy himself. For all his earlier misgivings, this was really kinda fun!

"Okay, Virgil, get ready to grab an' swing!"

' _Sounds like my first prom date_.'

Keeping _that_ thought wisely to himself, Virgil tilted his head upwards, just in time to see a shaft of light ahead of him. Okay, enough of the disastrous prom that he'd just _love_ to forget. Time to get serious, and live that lost childhood dream of joining the circus.

Of course, those guys on the trapeze stands had made it look so easy. But then, he wasn't eight years old any more. And he was a lot, _lot_ bigger. Strong, though. The family's big, goofy Grizzly bear, as Gordon so kindly called him, and... _whoa_! Those handbars were coming at him _awfully_ fast.

From those childhood memories, instinct, a tidal wave of adrenalin, or maybe a combination of all three, Virgil threw his arms forward, and wrapped every inch of his fingers around the reassuring coolness of solid metal. At the same time, his legs were freed from their restraints, and he found himself swinging, naturally, and easily, and exhilaratingly forwards, and -

"... _whhhheeeeeee-yaaaahh-whhheeeee_...!"

\- a yell of relief, and elation, and just sheer pleasure carried him through Thunderbird Two's hatch, to land with a nicely satisfying 'thunk' in her cockpit.

Needless to say, he was all ready to tell Scott all about it. Tell him all about the most exhilarating ride of his life. Maybe gloat a bit too, that whizzing down chutes, and flying through hatches, was just _waaaaay_ better than a boring old elevator. Except... well, there was just one tiny little snag.

Oh, Scott was there, all right. Waiting for him, just as he'd promised. But he also had 'The Look' on his face. Because, of course, the biggest big brother on the planet just had to have one of those too.

Standing in front of him, arms folded across his chest, Scott was staring at him as if he'd reverted back to a one year old, and left a nasty surprise in his diaper.

"So, then, Captain Cannonball... I take it you enjoyed that?"

He'd said it with such utter disdain that Virgil almost - _almost_ \- took him seriously. But no amount of deadpanning could disguise the twinkle in his brother's eyes. Amusement that now found its way into those famous dimples, and deepened them to the size of miniature canyons. And when his brother finally succumbed to it, Virgil found himself helpless with laughter too.

"Yeah, it was kinda neat," he grinned, all ready to tell his brother all about it when a sudden thought brought all that to an instant halt. Instead, he turned to face him full on. Raised a politely quizzical eyebrow. Then, in the tone that made the fearless Scott Tracy _extremely_ nervous -

" _What_ did you just call me?!"


End file.
